


The Princesses and the Penis Symbol

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Femslash, Happy Ending, Princes & Princesses, Silly, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana decides to marry a princess and get the hell out of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princesses and the Penis Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Myths and Legends" challenge at summerpornathon 2012; uses the Hans Christian Andersen story [The Princess and the Pea](http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/PriPea.shtml).

There once was a princess who knew she didn't want to marry a prince, but she hadn't exactly had good luck with the ladies either. The Lady Morgana had been in love with her maidservant for some years before she realised that said maidservant was trying to decide whether she preferred Morgana's idiot brother Arthur or some other dashing warrior type who adored her.

The next object of Morgana's affections was a dashing warrior type herself, a blond bombshell who showed Arthur up in front of the whole court, practised magic fearlessly, cured the nightmares that had been plaguing Morgana since puberty, and turned out to be her sister. Because that was just Morgana's luck.

Well, who needed maidservants and mysterious witches anyway? Morgana would marry a woman who shared her own taste for smooth satin, a good night's sleep, and the look of a woman's breasts in an elegant gown. She would marry a princess and get the hell out of Camelot.

The Lady Vivian was certainly beautiful, but she truly captured Morgana's heart when she called her accommodations "adequate". Morgana waited for Gwen to finish making up Vivian's bed with two fine mattresses and a dozen eiderdown quilts before she snuck into the room.

(Slightly cleverer, Morgana realised as she hefted up the mattresses to deposit the enchanted pea that Morgause had given her, would have been to do this _before_ Gwen made the bed.)

In the morning Morgana, who was getting rather good at lurking in corridors lately, listened to Arthur and Gwen whisper sappy endearments at each other until Vivian burst out of her chamber. "Quiet that racket, you two! It's not enough that you put some hard pokey thing in my bed that kept me tossing and turning all night. Must you stand outside my door jabbering as well? Really, Arthur, the girl's a menace. You must have her sacked at once."

Arthur puffed out his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around Gwen, but before he could say anything Morgana stepped out of her hiding place and said, "Did I hear you had trouble sleeping last night?" Vivian pouted as she nodded. "Well, we can't have that, not for our guest of honour! Nobody knows more about sleepless nights than me. Come along, dear, I've got a bracelet you should try on." Morgana put her arms around the tiny princess and led her away while Arthur and Gwen stared after them in silence.

Take me with you to your castle," Morgana said once they'd reached her own chamber, "and no one will ever try to prick at you in bed again."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Vivian said guardedly.

"I mean," said Morgana, reaching out to stroke Vivian's cheek, "that my hands are very gentle." Morgana leaned forward, and Vivian didn't draw away as she murmured, "And my lips are very soft," against Vivian's soft, wet, open mouth.

Vivian giggled, wrapped her arms around Morgana's neck and said, "Will your mouth feel that good when you're kissing my cunt?"

And even Morgana, who considered herself something of a woman of the world after the incident with the magical half-sister, had to stop, catch her breath, and then laugh before she promised, "Even better, my lady. Even better."

Uther had begun to despair of ever finding a match Morgana would consent to, while Olaf was so jealous he _hoped_ never to find a man to marry Vivian. Much like Vivian herself, though, he failed to perceive the Lady Morgana as any kind of threat. The two kings were only too happy to see the princesses wed, and in time Vivian would become queen, with Morgana as her magician and consort.

Neither of them ever cared for pokey things in bed, although with time Morgana learned to savour the sharpness of Vivian's nails scoring her back and the tug of Vivian's fingers at her hair. Vivian, for her part, came to appreciate the hard weight of Morgana's hands and hips on top of her, and even the metal toys that throbbed with Morgana's magic against her most secret and sensitive skin.

But mostly they used their mouths, kissed and licked and sucked each other sore, until they were wet with tears and come, and then whispered to each other over and over, "You are perfect. I am so glad I've found you."

The two women lived happily ever after and, when they weren't busy fucking, always slept soundly through the night.


End file.
